


You Are My Moirail, My only Moirail

by mitunadecaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, This is pretty much a prompt for cherubplay that i wanna continue into a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention all Kurloz  Mituna shippers<br/>Imagine that before Kurloz sewed up his mouth that he had a really good singing voice.</p><p>and that he would sing to Mituna when on pale dates.</p><p>And imagine that sometimes Mituna would sing too and both of them would laugh when one of them messed up the lyrics or couldn’t harmonize right.</p><p>And then when Kurloz did sew up his mouth these cute pale singing sessions just stopped.</p><p>Then imagine one day Kurloz is just out for a walk or something and he overhears Mituna singing a song that Kurloz would sing to him all the time.</p><p>And Kurloz is just so moved that he starts crying.</p><p>Then Mituna notices him but he doesn’t stop singing he just keeps singing to his big fluff of a moirail.</p><p>And Kurloz loves it, even when Mituna messes up the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Moirail, My only Moirail

(( ATTENTION ALL MITUNA X KURLOZ SHIPPERS))  
((Imagine that before Kurloz sewed up his mouth that he had a really good singing voice.))  
((and that he would sing to Mituna when on pale dates.))  
((And imagine that sometimes Mituna would sing too and both of them would laugh when one of them messed up the lyrics or couldn’t harmonize right.))  
((And then when Kurloz did sew up his mouth these cute pale singing sessions just stopped.))  
((Then imagine one day Kurloz is just out for a walk or something and he overhears Mituna singing a song that Kurloz would sing to him all the time.))  
((And Kurloz is just so moved that he starts crying.))  
((Then Mituna notices him but he doesn’t stop singing he just keeps singing to his big fluff of a moirail.))  
((And Kurloz loves it, even when Mituna messes up the lyrics.))

(( im trying to write a fanfic based off of this but i cant get any ideas, so i wanna roleplay this so i have ideas. i would like your reply to be 1-2 paragraphs long. Now, i would like this to be "mituna and kurloz getting reunited after not seeing eachother after a long time." it could be just cute moiraily stuff. But i would love if we could maybe have this turn into somthing red between them. Any other questions will be awnsered when you connect!))  
(( ps: id really love to be Mituna, but if you really cant do kurloz and can only do mituna, then i will compromise. But i would prefere to be Mituna.))

~Mituna's Flash back~

"Oh! Kurlothz, sthing that sthong agian!" Mituna said happily waiting to hear his moirail sing in his sweet voice. Mituna and Kurloz were on another pale date. This time by a large tree, not that romantic at first huh? Well to them, it was the most platonically romantic place they could be. This was the place they first met in real life. They had been moirails for quite a while on their husktops. But it was one sweep ago that they met off of the computers. Kurloz would sing to Mituna every time they went on a pale date, sometimes it was the same song, sometimes a different one. But Kurloz was a great singer, so any song Kurloz sang, Mituna would listen. Kurloz let out a soft chuckle and started to sing. "You are my moirail, My only moirail. You make me happy. When skys are grey. You'll never know dear. How pale im for you. Please dont take, my moirail away."

~Different flashback~

Mituna ran inside Kurloz's hive looking around. All he knew was Meulin messaged him, saying to come as soon as possible. Mituna walked down to the abulution trap that they shared and as soon as the door was opened, his eyes went wide. All he could see was Purple blood on the floor, and in the corner? Meulin was sitting, her hands on her ears. Mituna quickly ran over to he and kneeled down. "Meulin? Meulin what happened?!" He said. She didnt look up at him at first, but then she felt his hand gently placed on her arm and she slowly looked up to him. "Mewtuna?" She asked, her voice a bit to loud. "Mewtuna... Purloz.... he.." She paused before continuing her sentance. "I cant hear Mewtuna." Mituna looked around before getting out his phone and typing a message. "WH3R3 12 KURL0Z?" the message read. Meulin looked at it before giving a sad shrug. Mituna put out a finger, signaling that he would be right back. 

Mituna slowly walked out of the room, taking a quick look around. He walked back into the living room before looking for and clue of Kurloz. "Kurlothz? Where the fuck are you?" He questioned as he walked around the room, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. Suddenly Mituna feels a hand on his neck, followed by his head being slammed into the wall, hard. Mituna had closed his eyes as soon as he was pushed to the wall he saw kurloz. Mituna let out a soft rasp, trying to speak. But he couldnt since his moirails hand was wrapped so hard around his neck. Mituna looked at the crying moirail, who would most likely be yelling if his mouth wasnt stitched shut. Mituna slowly brought a hand up to Kurloz's cheek, papping it softly. He continued to pap his moirails face until he had calmed enough that Mituna could breath agian.

~Current day~

Mituna sat outside by that very same tree that he was near when he was alive, true, it was just a dream bubble tree, but a recreation of a very special one at that. Mituna could sense when a friend was coming by to vist the same bubble as him. Mituna didnt quite know what friend would be in this bubble, but he knew there would be one, heck, maybe even latula would come to vist him today! Mituna watched until he finally saw somebody that made his heart almost stop. Kurloz! He hadnt seen Kurloz in ages . Mituna needed to get Kurloz to notice him. Mituna slowly started to sing, hoping that Kurloz would Hear him. "You are my moirail. My only Moirail. You make me happy. Whenn thkyth are grey. Youll never know dear. How pale im for your. Pleathe dont take, my moirail away."


End file.
